The Spider and Her Kitten, Part 3
by Sword of Moonlight
Summary: Cammy receives an important mission regarding S.I.N. operative, Juri Han.  Rated for sexually explicit content.


Cammy sat in the headquarters of Delta Red at a large, round table as Colonel Keith Wolfman entered the room. Cammy stood from her chair.

"Be seated, Killer Bee," Colonel Wolfman said, stepping forward and placing a package and a portfolio on the desk.

Cammy sat back down.

"These are troubled times," Colonel Wolfman began, "S.I.N. continues to thrive despite our setbacks to their efforts. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Are you ready to hear your next mission?"

Cammy nodded, "yes, sir."

"Throughout our efforts to put a stop to S.I.N, there's been one person getting in our way time and time again. This person has killed several of our agents and is highly dangerous. Understand that I have no wish to see you dead. If you feel this mission is too dangerous, I leave it open to you whether or not you wish to accept it. This person-"

"Colonel," Cammy interrupted, then lowering her head a bit, "pardon me, but _who_ is this person you're talking about?"

Colonel Wolfman picked up the portfolio, opened it, and placed it in front of Cammy.

"Juri Han. We want her dead, and we believe only you have the skills necessary to get the job done."

Cammy stared down at the open portfolio. It was filled with pictures and information regarding Juri.

Juri Han. Female. Born in South Korea. Age 25. 5'5". 101lbs.

"I know you have had encounters with Juri before, more than anyone else here, and you still live to tell about it. The last time you encountered her during a mission-"

Cammy remembered her last meeting with Juri in S.I.N. headquarters well, though she had left out several details in her report back to Delta Red. She only mentioned the mission was successful, that Juri had encountered her there and almost killed her, and that she was able to escape.

"-you said she had the opportunity to kill you, but she did not," Colonel Wolfman continued. "Now, this may just be speculation on our part, and perhaps you know better, but we believe she might have allowed you to live...because she feelings for you."

"What?" Cammy looked up from the portfolio, alarmed.

"Don't get me wrong, the idea that this sadistic murderer could be capable of love is ridiculous. However, we know she fancies _toying_ with female victims before killing them. It seems she favors women. I won't ask for details on what occurred between you two during your last mission-"

"Nothing!" Cammy shouted, standing up once again and placing her hands firmly on the table.

"All right, Cammy," Colonel Wolfman said calmly, putting his hands up in a sign of non-hostility, "as I said, perhaps we're barking up the wrong tree, but the fact remains that Juri has had multiple opportunities to kill you and has not taken them. There must be a reason for that. That, in addition to your unmatched combat skills, is why we have chosen you to take out Juri Han. "

Cammy sat back down and looked over the portfolio once more, feeling frustrated and unsure of herself. She scanned over several documents containing information about the Feng Shui Engine.

"Colonel, I don't know if I can do this. The Feng Shui Engine-"

"Say no more," Colonel Wolfman said, grabbing the package he had brought in earlier, "our own George Ginzu created something I'm sure you'll find helps even the odds against Juri."

Colonel Wolfman opened the package, taking out a small device that looked similar to a detonator of some sort. It was thin and orange with a button on the end. He then took out a document from the package and placed it in front of Cammy. Cammy looked it over and nodded.

"Do you need time to think it over?"

"No," Cammy replied, "I accept."

"Good. Now, don't go being a hero, Cammy. If this proves too much for you, get the hell out of there."

Cammy nodded.

"Okay, Killer Bee, then your mission should be clear: kill Juri Han."

* * *

><p>Juri paced around her room with her hands folded behind her head. Lately, Seth had so few jobs for her to do, and she was getting bored. She longed for someone to play with so she could rip them apart. The Feng Shui Engine in her eye had proved more and more reliable to her as she mastered usage of it. She wanted to witness more death.<p>

Seth's face then appeared on the large monitor in her room. Juri stopped pacing and tilted her head to look toward the monitor with a clear lack of interesting on her face.

"Juri. I have something for you," Seth stated in a serious tone.

"A present? For me? How thoughtful," Juri replied, her disinterest obvious in her tone.

"Not a present. A job for you."

Juri perked an eyebrow and lowered her arms, placing her hands on her hips.

"But first," Seth continued, "I have a confession to make. I'm sure you remember the intruder who came in two months ago and wiped out so much data. Those working here were lead to believe we did not know the identity of the intruder or how he managed to escape. Well, that is simply not true."

Juri's eyebrow went higher.

"I know, Juri. I know it was the Delta Force operator, Cammy White, who broke into my headquarters, inserted a virus, and corrupted months of data collection. And that is not all I know," Seth's tone became even more serious, "I know you were there when it happened. I know it was your keycard that allowed access out of the main computer room. And I know you had your fun with Cammy before allowing her to leave-no, before _giving her the ability_ to leave after allowing the virus to upload completely."

"So, what? Are you gonna kill me?" Juri said with a crazed look on her face, completely facing the monitor and throwing her arms open, as if to invite the attempt.

"Perhaps."

Juri's stance faltered slightly and her eyes widened further.

"Perhaps not," Seth continued, "I do not know why you allowed Cammy to leave, nor do I care, but she has been a thorn in S.I.N's side more than once. Instead, I am offering you a chance to make up for your past discrepancies."

"I'm listening," Juri said as she crossed her arms and tilted her hips to one side.

"You will track down this Cammy White, codename Killer Bee, and kill her. No more letting your little 'toys' get away. If you report back here after allowing Cammy to live, you may not find it so welcoming. If Cammy or Delta Red interferes in our business again, then I'll see to it that both of you die."

Seth's face disappeared from the monitor.

"Hmph."

Juri put her hands on her hips and stared at the blank screen for a moment. She then turned and walked to the dresser in the corner of her room. She opened it up and looked down at the red beret sitting in her drawer.

* * *

><p>Cammy wandered through an old abandoned warehouse, carrying a small satchel. The warehouse was still stocked with various crates and boxes, filled with mechanical parts and weaponry. Outside, the sun was setting, and the day was coming to an end. Inside, a different kind of ending was approaching.<p>

"Hey there, kitten," a voice came from far behind Cammy, on top of a large metal rack. The familiar voice did not surprise Cammy.

Juri stood atop the rack, staring down at the British woman. She had Cammy's red beret on her head. Juri then leapt down from the rack, landing on both feet and catching herself with one hand on the ground. Cammy turned to face her.

"Fancy meeting you here," Juri said with a wicked grin.

Cammy stood her ground, staring intently at Juri. A wide range of emotions pumped through her veins. She did not know how the night would end. Things had changed between herself and Juri since the first time they had met. She wondered if the Colonel could have been right about Juri having feelings for her. Cammy thought back on how Juri had allowed her to live twice when she could have killed her.

"Looks like you forgot something last time we met," Juri said as she took the beret off of her head. She tossed it like a frizby and it landed next to Cammy's feet. "What's the matter," Juri leaned forward and smirked, "cat got your tongue? 'Cause if not, I could always get it instead."

"We finish this tonight," Cammy replied sternly.

"Yeah. I suppose we do. But you know as well as I do that this can only end one way."

The Feng Shui Engine began to glow bright pink in Juri's left eye. Cammy did not falter. She knew Juri's ki engine was far greater than any humans should be, and that she could not possibly hope to stand a chance against her like this. Cammy then reached into the satchel, pulling out the small device with the button Colonel Keith Wolfman had given her. Juri tilted her head to one side and eyed the device curiously.

Cammy pushed the button on the end of the device, then allowed it to drop from her hand to the ground. The device abruptly exploded, seeming to alter the air throughout the warehouse. Cammy stared intently at Juri.

Juri looked around and blinked her eyes rapidly. The Feng Shui Engine had stopped glowing. Suddenly, she screamed out, echoing through the warehouse. Juri raised her hands up like claws to her face, hovering them over her left eye

"My eye! My eye! You bitch! What did you do? I can't see!" Juri thrashed about in anger.

"That device was originally designed to interfere with Seth's Tandem Engine. When that proved unsuccessful, we learned how to alter it to interfere with the Feng Shui Engine instead. It is not permanent. But it'll give me enough time to do what I need to."

Juri screamed again in frustration. She threw her arms to the side, her hands still like claws.

"You think this changes anything?" Juri hissed, "I don't need my eye to beat you!"

"Perhaps not, but we'll see about that," Cammy rushed forward.

Juri growled, and as Cammy approached, Juri lunged into the air, sending her right leg swinging at Cammy's head. Cammy stopped in place, raising her left arm to stop Juri's leg. Juri placed both feet back on the ground as Cammy swung her fist forward. Juri darted to the side, avoiding the punch, and connecting with one of her own to Cammy's face. Cammy stumbled back for a moment, before raising her right leg up and planting her shin into Juri's stomach. Juri staggered backward, but used the momentum to swing around and send a backfist at Cammy's head. Cammy ducked, then swept Juri's legs out from under her, sending Juri crashing to the ground on her back.

As Cammy crouched down, Juri launched her lower body into the air, wrapped both legs tightly around Cammy's head. Cammy's hands instinctively grasped Juri's legs, but Juri dragged Cammy forward, using her own hands to grab ahold of Cammy's braids and shoving her head down. Cammy found herself face-first against Juri's crotch.

"So," Juri began, a wicked grin on her face as she fought against Cammy's struggling to keep her head in place, "is this going as well as you hoped it would?"

Juri released her grip on Cammy's hair and tightened her legs around Cammy's head. She then rolled over, forcing Cammy to fall onto her back. Juri grabbed Cammy's wrists and placed them firmly on the ground to reduce her struggling. With her crotch still at Cammy's face, Juri began to grind her hips forward, pressing herself against Cammy's cheek. Cammy squealed and squirmed. The powerful smell filled Cammy's nostrils.

Cammy lifted her legs off the ground and pushed them against Juri's back, shoving her forward and freeing herself. Cammy quickly rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself back up to her feet. Juri cackled as she stood.

"You shouldn't resist, Cammy. I know you want me. Admit it."

Cammy lunged at Juri again. She swung her left fist. Juri dodged. She swung her right fist. Juri dodged the other way. Then, Juri slammed her knee into Cammy's chin, sending her flying backward. Cammy caught herself on a large metal rack behind her.

"Admit it!" Juri repeated.

Cammy sneered. Juri giggled to herself and raised a hand up, taunting for Cammy to come at her again. She did. This time, Juri threw her right fist forward, but Cammy caught it in her left hand. She then sent a forearm into Juri's face. Cammy kneed Juri in the stomach, then pushed her forearm against Juri's throat, driving her back against a wall. Juri's hands wrapped around Cammy's arm, trying to pry her forearm away. Both women locked eyes for a moment. Juri grinned, despite the pressure on her throat. Juri then pushed Cammy's forearm aside, leaning forward and quickly planting a kiss on Cammy's lips.

Cammy gasped and began taking a step back, but Juri leaned forward, reaching behind Cammy and grabbing an ass cheek in each hand. Juri then tugged Cammy back against her, positioning her thigh between Cammy's legs. She squeezed Cammy's bottom, forcing Cammy to rub against her thigh.

Cammy quickly lowered her hands and grabbed Juri's wrists, forcing Juri to let go of her butt. She then slammed Juri's hands against the wall, pinning them there. A sadistic grin remained on Juri's face, as she continued to move her thigh back and forth against Cammy's crotch. Cammy's began breathing more heavily. She found herself not resisting Juri's actions.

As the pleasure and desire flowed throughout her body, Cammy found her grip on Juri's hands slowly beginning to weaken. Juri managed to free one of her hands, immediately moving it downward. Juri moved her leg out of the way, wrapping it around the back of Cammy's leg, and then moving her hand onto Cammy's crotch. She stroked Cammy through her green leotard. Cammy moaned softly. Again, she did not resist.

Juri then freed her other hand as Cammy used her hands to keep balance on the wall. Juri moved her newly-freed hand down and placed it back on Cammy's bottom. Cammy's face was red as she swayed her hips forward against Juri's hand. Juri leaned her head forward, placing her mouth next to Cammy's ear.

"Tell me that you want me," she whispered into Cammy's ear.

Suddenly, Cammy threw herself backward, breaking free of Juri's grasp, before moving forward and pressing her forearm against Juri's throat again. Cammy knew she had to complete her mission. She knew Juri would play these mind games with her as she had before. She had to stay focused.

Juri threw an arm up and slammed her forearm into Cammy's head twice in rapid succession. Cammy released her forearm from Juri's throat, before receiving a hard kick to the cheek and stumbling backward.

"Don't want to play nice anymore, huh?" Juri said, stepping forward from the wall and taking to her fighting stance, "fine by me. I like playing rough."

Juri lunged at Cammy. She threw a kick at her, but Cammy blocked with her forearm. Juri raised her other leg to kick Cammy, but Cammy blocked it with her other arm. Juri then ducked down low, attempting to sweep Cammy's legs out from under her, but Cammy leapt into the air, over Juri's leg, and landed on her feet.

Cammy closed her fists together and swung at Juri, but Juri threw herself around Cammy, wrapping her arms around Cammy's throat and her legs around Cammy's midsection and she clung to her back. Cammy quickly fell to the ground with Juri holding on tight. Juri squeezed against Cammy's throat while laying on her back, keeping her legs around her.

Cammy struggled for air and to try to get back in control. Juri lowered her right foot and placed it against Cammy's crotch, then began moving it up and down. Cammy squealed as her body shook. She placed her hands on Juri's arm that was wrapped around her throat, trying to pull it off. Juri used her other hand to pet the side of Cammy's head gently, while still going to work at Cammy's vagina with her right foot.

"Poor kitten," Juri began, "thought you could be big and bad and take me on. Sorry, baby, but you're just not good enough."

"Let me go!" Cammy insisted.

"No," Juri continued, "not until you tell me you want me."

Juri adjusted her grip to allow Cammy just enough room to breathe, while still allowing her no room to break free.

"Or do I need to spank a confession out of you? That big ass of yours must be begging for another beating."

Cammy's face reddened. She felt like her whole body was shaking. Waves of passion flowed through her as Juri's foot continued to go to work. She squirmed constantly, but it did not slow Juri down for a second. Already, Cammy could feel herself getting close. Her muscles tightened.

"Enough!" Cammy shouted, "enough! I want you! Stop!"

"What's that?" Juri continued.

"I said I want you!" Cammy squealed and moaned, "now stop!"

Juri removed her foot from Cammy's crotch but kept it wrapped around her hips. She leaned her head forward back toward Cammy's ear.

"Now, was that so hard?"

Juri then began biting and nibbling on Cammy's ear, eliciting more moans. Cammy squeezed her legs together and rocked herself onto one side. She began rolling herself onto her stomach. Juri then released her grip on Cammy completely, though staying on top of her and turning herself around. Juri sat with her butt against the back of Cammy's head. She then took a handful of the back of Cammy's leotard and pulled it up in a wedgie. As Cammy shouted and cursed, Juri began patting Cammy on the butt with her hand, just enough so she could watch Cammy's bottom jiggle.

Finally, Juri got up, releasing Cammy. Cammy got to her knees and looked up at Juri, still breathing heavily. Juri bent down and placed her hand on Cammy's cheek. She moved her head closer to Cammy's. Her lips stopped just before making contact with Cammy's lips. Cammy found herself moving her head forward, inching toward Juri. Juri moved her head back, preventing their lips from touching. Cammy leaned forward more. Juri pulled back. Cammy tried to stand.

Juri then spun around on one foot, using the other to strike Cammy across the face and knocking her back down to the ground. Cammy pushed herself up and put a hand up to her mouth, looking back up at Juri with confusion and fury. Juri cackled.

Cammy shoved herself onto her hands and feet, then launched her lower body forward, using her legs to spiral herself into the legs of Juri. Juri's laughter came to a halt as her legs buckled from the impact of Cammy's. Cammy then pushed herself off the ground, slamming her boot under Juri's jaw and sending her into the air. Cammy followed Juri into the air, wrapping her legs around Juri's head in a similar position to how she herself was in between Juri's legs. Cammy then spun backwards as she and Juri came crashing down to the ground, Juri landing hard onto the ground and Cammy in a seated position on Juri's chest. The metal racks and machinery shook from the impact.

The warehouse was silent for a moment. Cammy leaned forward onto her hands and knees, her lower body still hovering just above Juri's head. Cammy heard Juri's heavy breathing. She knew she could finish it now; just snap her neck and be done with it. Her mission would be complete. Her torment would be over. A known murderer would no longer be a threat. S.I.N. would lose a valuable member. She knew what she had to do.

And yet, she could not do it.

It was then that Cammy felt a nibble between her legs. She shrieked and stood up, stepping away from Juri. Juri grunted and struggled to shove herself back up, but a wide grin was clear on her face. Juri tried to shake off her pain, placing a hand on the back of her head.

"You think that's enough to put me down?" Juri's voice cracked, "I've had worse than that, kitten. You don't have what it takes to kill me!"

Juri blinked and rubbed her left eye. The Feng Shui Engine remained unresponsive. Juri growled.

Cammy broke eye contact and looked down. She considered that perhaps she did not have what it took to kill Juri. Though she was still unsure as to why.

"You can't kill me!" Juri shouted, "you want me! Admit it to yourself!"

Cammy did not make eye contact.

"Admit it!"

Juri rushed forward, grabbing Cammy and slamming her against the wall.

"ADMIT IT!"

Juri shoved her head forward, forcing a kiss onto Cammy's lips.

"You want me!"

Cammy did not make eye contact. Juri slapped Cammy across the face, sending her reeling to the side. Juri shoved Cammy upright again.

"Admit it!"

Juri backhanded Cammy, then threw her arm forward again and slapped her. She took ahold of Cammy's shoulders and shook her briefly.

"You _love_ me!"

Cammy looked up, gazing into Juri's eyes. Juri stared back.

Minutes passed.

With a sudden force, Cammy shoved Juri backward, knocking her several steps back. Cammy took a step forward, closed her eyes, and looked down at the ground.

"Juri," she began, "I do want you. I don't know why that is. Perhaps I'm just attracted to dominance. Perhaps I've wanted contact like this for a long time. Or maybe my subconscious needs some type of punishment for my past deeds while working for Bison in Shadoloo, and so I allow this happen."

Juri's wide eyes quivered as she stared unblinking at Cammy.

"Whatever the reason, it's true. I _want_ you."

Cammy opened her eyes and stared at Juri.

"However," Cammy continued, "you are a murderer. You stand against everything I stand for. You have caused countless others to suffer, including myself and my friends, and you do this with great pleasure. You are a great danger to this world and to the people here. You are a monster.

"While it's true that I want you, Juri Han..."

Cammy turned her back to Juri, then turned her head toward her.

"I will never love you."

The Feng Shui Engine raged into activity. The pink glow filled the area. Juri's whole body shook. Her purple ki energy radiated from her body.

"YOU LYING BITCH!" Juri shouted, spit shooting from her mouth and tears visible in her eyes, "YOU DO LOVE ME! I KNOW YOU DO! YOU HAVE TO!"

Ki energy shot across the room, knocking over metal racks, crushing machinery, bending the walls. The warehouse began to vibrate. Cammy looked around, panicked, and quickly began to run toward the exit. Juri's screams filled the building. Cammy darted through the warehouse, avoiding falling crates and machinery. She managed to flee to the outside and did not stop running until a massive explosion erupted from the warehouse, knocking down several walls and causing the entire building to collapse. The purple ki energy died down and gradually vanished into the air.

It was silent.

Cammy stared back at the warehouse for a few moments, before looking down to the ground and whispering to herself.

"Mission complete."


End file.
